U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,392 taught a collapsible handcart, which provided an S-shaped cam slot at each of wheel seats, so that user can turn a platform to drive wheels to turn. Such that, the conventional handcart can be turn to an extended position, at which the platform was turned downwards and the wheels were driven to turn parallel to each other, and a collapsed position, at which the platform was turned upwards and the wheels were turned 90 degrees. When the handcart was turned to the extended position, the handcart can carry goods on the platform and can be driven to run, and when the handcart was turned to the collapsed position, the handcart will have a smaller size to be stored or carried.
In fact, there will be two steps for a user to change the conventional handcart from the collapsed position to an operating mode. First, user had to turn the platform downwards, and then he/she had to extend a retractable handle to pull the handcart to run. If user wanted to collapse the handcart, there still were two steps. In addition, user usually had to bend his/her trunk to reach the platform for turning it.